nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wild Powers
, one of the four Wild Powers]] The Wild Powers are four special teenagers, all seventeen years old, who possess a unique and powerful ability known as the Blue Fire. With this ability, the quartet have the power to either stop the impending apocalypse looming over the human world, or to aid in the destruction. The search for the four Wild Powers spans the final four books of the Night World series; both Circle Daybreak and the remnants of the Night World seek to locate and acquire all four before the opposition can. History The prophecy of the Wild Powers has existed since ancient times, and have resurfaced due to a chain of bizarre happenings on Earth (diseases, mutated animal and insect life, animal aggressiveness, disasters around the globe) that can only mean the upcoming end of the human race's supremacy over the world. In the face of this danger, four teenagers are foretold to be the only ones able to combat and conquer the destruction. However, if the Wild Powers are short even one member, the "darkness" of the prophecies will triumph. Prophecies The prophecies of the Wild Powers give clues as to their origins, their abilities and who they are. First Prophecy :In blue fire, the final darkness is banished. :In blood, the final price is paid. *The first prophecy talks about the power of the Wild Powers. Blue Fire is extremely powerful, with untold abilities, and is highly important in preventing the Apocalypse. The Blue Fire can only be summoned and used by the spilling of an individual Wild Power's blood (even a small cut is sufficient to activate the Blue Fire). Second Prophecy :Four to stand between the light and the shadow, :Four of blue fire, power in their blood. :Born in the year of the blind Maiden's vision; :Four less one and darkness triumphs. *The second prophecy revealed talks about the role of the Wild Powers. The Wild Powers were all born when the "Blind Maiden" of the Witches, Aradia, still had her sight, meaning that the Wild Powers are all 17 years old. They are the ones who possess the power of Blue Fire, which is crucial to save the world; it is again reiterated that the fire is inside their very blood. The salvation of the world can only be accomplished if all four Wild Powers work together; the loss of even one Wild Power through death or uncooperativeness will tip the balance in favor of the apocalypse. Third Prophecy :One from the land of kings long forgotten; :One from the hearth which still holds the spark; :One from the Day World where two eyes are watching; :One from the twilight to be one with the dark. The third prophecy talks about the identities of the four Wild Powers: *The first line refers to Prince Delos Redfern, who was the ruler of a lost Night World kingdom. He is the second Wild Power to be found in the series, but the first to be conclusively identified as a Wild Power while still a child. *The second line refers to Iliana Dominick, who was a lost Harman witch and the legendary Witch Child; the Harmans were originally known by the surname Hearth-Woman. She is the third Wild Power discovered. *The third line refers to Jezebel Redfern, who is a vampire-human hybrid. As such, she is from both the Day World and the Night World, with the Sun and the Moon as the "eyes" that are watching, showing her liminal status. She is the first Wild Power located in the series, and the one who is able to figure out the meanings of the prophecies. *The fourth Wild Power will be revealed to be Kierlan Drache.http://www.ljanesmith.net/author/burning-fan-q-a It is unknown how the last line of the prophecy pertains to him. Candidates of the Wild Power Prophecy One from the Day World where two eyes are watching *Iona Skelton (disproven) *Claire Goddard (disproven) *Hugh Davis (disproven) One from the hearth which still holds the spark *Thea Harman (disproven) *Blaise Harman (disproven) *Gillian Lennox (disproven) *Sylvia Weald (disproven) *Alex Dominick (disproven) Powers and Abilities The Wild Powers are decisively identified through their exclusive use of the Blue Fire. As shown by both Delos and Jez, the fire can only be controlled fully by a Wild Power, and is powerful enough to obliterate groups of Night People and standing structures in an instant. However, a Wild Power chooses the focus of the Blue Fire's destruction; when Jez unleashed the Blue Fire, it spared those she cared about, although it destroyed those trying to murder them as well as the house they were held captive within. Despite its strength, the Blue Fire can successfully be suppressed through witchcraft, rendering a Wild Power unable to use it on their own, as seen when witches, including Sylvia Weald, used an enchanted arm brace to stop Delos from being able to call upon the Blue Fire without her permission. The Blue Fire is also known to have strong healing abilities, able to restore others to full health; Iliana Dominick had used it for this purpose on four people, as well as herself, after using the Blue Fire to destroy a dragon. It has also been shown to halt large moving objects (such as a train), and can be used across distances; a Wild Power does not need to be present to utilize the Blue Fire in a given location. Trivia *The simple five-petalled flower is the symbol of Iliana Dominick. It also symbolizes whether a Daybreaker works for the Wild Powers. *The Wild Powers are the counterparts and possible opposite to The Old Powers. **The Old Powers are supposed to bring about the Apocalypse, while the Wild Powers are destined to prevent it. **The Old Powers are forces of nature. The Wild Powers are people. *Interestingly, all four Wild Powers are from the "royal" families of the Night World. **Jez and Delos are from the Redfern Family. **Iliana is from the Harman Family. **Kierlan is from the Drache Family. *At least two of the Wild Powers have a subtle association with a natural element. **Jez Redfern is associated with fire (the element often used in descriptions of her). **Iliana holds an additional title: the Mistress of Air (associating her with the element of air). **Possibly, noting Delos's penchant for using his power on boulders, and having lived in a mountain-situated kingdom, his associated element might be earth. *Although not being a Harman by name, Sylvia was a Wild Power candidate. Before Iliana's discovery, this could imply that the "One from the hearth which still holds the spark" doesn't necessarily have to carry the Harman title; the Wild Power could be any direct descendant of Hellewise. **Interesting to note is that Thea and Blaise were also candidates, despite being raised with knowledge of their witch heritage. The Harman Wild Power is, according to the prophecy, a lost witch. Therefore, Gillian Lennox would be the only sensible candidate. *Each of the Wild Powers, besides their power over Blue Fire, have strengths and abilities that set them apart. **Iliana is considered the most powerful in terms of raw power, being a witch of Harman heritage. Delos, being a pureblood lamia vampire, is possibly the most powerful in physical prowess, whereas Jez makes up what she lacks (being half-human) in strength through her advanced fighting skills. References Category:Concepts Category:Characters Category:The Wild Powers